1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dental implant and, more particularly to a dental implant having a corpus, an external thread attached on the endosteal area of the corpus and a post accommodation formed in the inside of the corpus, wherein a recess is formed on the endosteal end of the corpus coaxially to the longitudinal axis of the corpus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From WO 2005/065571 A 1 a multi-piece dental implant with an external thread is known on the coronal end of which an internal post accommodation is formed. An arched post, if required, can be inserted into this post accommodation onto which a dental prosthesis can be attached. On the outside of said dental implant longitudinal flattenings are defined, in order to prevent twisting of the implanted dental implant, and hence achieve a good and permanent anchoring of the dental implant in the jaw.
From DE 10 2006 013 456 A 1 a single-piece dental implant with an endosteal and a coronal area is known which is provided with an external thread. On the endosteal area at least a longitudinal, concave recess is formed in order to make twisting of the dental implant more difficult, as soon as bone substance has formed in the cavity thus developed, in order to achieve consequently a good and permanent anchoring of dental implant in the jaw.
It has turned out, however, that such flattenings or concave recesses have only a minor impact on good and permanent anchoring of the dental implant.
From WO 2007/073743 A1 a single-piece dental implant is known the interior of which features a through hole. On the endosteal end of the corpus, said through hole at first has a cylindrical shape with subsequent conical and cylindrical portions. A plurality of perforations are provided on the circumference of the dental implant which are connected with the through hole.
From DE 37 35 378 C2 a metal implant with an anchoring device is known on the endosteal end of which a blind hole is provided. Transversely to the blind hole two radially oriented openings are provided connected with the blind hole. Said blind hole is of cylindrical shape.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,356 A dental implant is known on the endosteal end of which a horizontal opening is provided followed by radially projecting openings.
For all last mentioned dental implants it is necessary to pre-drill a corresponding hole in the jaw before the dental implant is inserted. It is known that this pre-drilling cannot always be made 100% precise. It may happen that the drill is applied obliquely or that weaknesses or defects occur due to a jaw subject to osteoporosis.